Tomato Buddies
by The Name's Silver
Summary: After being bullied on a bus and having a weird Spanish kid coming to his rescue Lovino Vargas finds Antonio has now declared him his best friend, Lovino doesn't give a damn. Antonio is annoying even if he did save him. Spamano. Minor: GerIta UsUk PruCan RussLiet AusHun NiChu
1. Chapter 1

In his life Lovino had learned there were many types of people, each person could easily be grouped into two categories. The first category was full of people who were nice and would help you, wouldn't be mean to you, not completely perfect but not at all a bad person. The second category were all the people that tripped you and were all out jerks. Lovino didn't know which group he was in, neither he guessed. He wasn't a bad person but he wasn't a nice person either. Heck, he didn't even find himself a _useful _person. He only had two friends, twins named Matthew and Alfred, that pretty much showed nobody wanted to be around him. Alfred acted completely stupid and was stuffing his face half the time and Matthew was too scared to talk to anyone and once in a blue moon voiced his own opinions instead of agreeing with someone else in the conversation. Lovino loved them dearly for putting up with his useless ass but it didn't help. Lovino Vargas would always be the grumpy, stupid, gay, unlikeable - lots of bad things - older twin brother of Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano, the perfect angel who _never _got picked on for being gay when Lovino did, who _never _had any problems talking to Ludwig and actually got him to be his boyfriend (Lovino used to have a crush on the German boy before that happened, now he didn't know what to think...). That stupid _Feli _that couldn't do a damn thing wrong.

Lovino hated his brother sometimes. Most of the time he didn't, Feli didn't mean to be perfect he just... was ...

* * *

It was Friday the 13th, for some stupid ass reason this was the first day of Lovino's Freshmen year of high school. He was standing in the still warm September air praying for the weekend even though summer had only just ended yesterday and he hadn't stepped foot in his school in his life. He also prayed that Alfred and Matthew would be on his bus again, they always were but Lovino was scared, he didn't want to sit alone...  
"_Fratello _isn't this exciting!" Feli chattered "I hope Ludwig and I have some classes together and you and me, I hope all the teachers are nice-"  
Lovino put in his headphones to cut off his brother.

He didn't want to sit next to his brother either. Why start of high school as his little brother's shadow?

About 6 minutes later the bus pulled up in front of the boy's home. Their grandfather waved goodbye to them (he had taken them in when their parents abandoned them when they were very young) he looked a lot like Feli. Lovino growled with the annoyance and stepped onto the bus, his face paled a bit. Alfred and Matthew weren't on the bus... He took a seat at the very front hoping desperately his friends would get on.

Instead at the new stop Carlos Perez got on the bus. Carlos was a Cuban who seemed to like hitting people more than talking. Lovino quickly looked down trying to avoid being spotted, he knew Carlos didn't like him, not a lot of people liked him if he hadn't mentioned it before. It didn't work.

Carlos was a bad person in Lovino's opinion. He was nice to Matthew, he hated Alfred's guts...and he had some sort of a twisted reason to try to make Lovino's life a living hell. Don't ask Lovino what he did, he didn't know. Maybe him existing at all was what caused so many people to dislike him.

Carlos yanked the Italian's earbuds out of his ears, Lovino flinched, that had hurt a lot more than you'd think.  
"I was talking to you Lovino" Carlos growls angrily  
"Sorry" Lovino looks down _leave me alone you fucking bastard I don't have time for you_  
"Listen _carefully _you little twit" Carlos snarls "I'm going to get revenge on that asshole Alfred for what he did last year and what better way than to hurt his best friend?"  
Lovino flinches "Pl-Please just kill Alfred in-instead of me" _I sound so fucking pitiful_  
"Not as fun" Carlos rolls his eyes "I forgot to bring my lunch money...mind giving me yours?" he said it in a way that wasn't a question in the least bit.  
"N-No" Lovino said barely standing up to the bigger boy sitting behind him  
"I suggest you do it now" Carlos says balling up his fists  
Lovino looks helplessly back at the bus driver who seems completely oblivious that anything is wrong at all.  
"I-I don't..." Lovino's voice trailed off, he was so stupid and weak and this damn ice cream bastard was just going to push him around...  
Carlos's hand snakes around to Lovino's hair curl, that one stubborn curl that always stuck up, Lovino pales, he starts pulling it extremely hard. Of course he knew that was the one thing that hurt Lovino more than anything, it was a pretty sensitive piece of hair. Before Lovino could do much about it tears began to well in his eyes, he must look so weak.  
"Carlos quit it"  
Lovino looks up, he didn't recognize that voice.  
Carlos lets go of the curl leaving Lovino clutching his head, damnit he wanted to cry so badly but he wasn't going to.  
"Any why should I, Spaniard?" Carlos asks  
"Your a freshman I'm a sophmore I know how things work in the school better than you do plus I can probably beat you up, or my friends can, I dunno~" the voice says cheerily  
Lovino wraps his earbuds around his I-Pod trying to do something to prevent himself from looking up as Carlos started arguing with his savior. Eventually, Carlos got too pissed and moved to the back of the bus.  
"Hey, are you alright?" a Spanish accent questions  
Lovino takes a deep breath and looks up "Yeah I am thank you"  
"No problem" the boy has bright green eyes and is slightly tanned, his hair is black, he looks mexican or spanish or something "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, it's nice to meet you"  
"I'm Lovino Vargas" Lovino replied putting his I-Pod in his backpack, it seemed this sophomore wanted to talk to him for some odd reason and considering he just saved his pathetic ass he might as well listen.  
"Oh your Feliciano's brother right?"Antonio asks  
Lovino bites his lips, he hates it when people remember him as Feli's brother "Yeah"  
"Oh" Antonio smiles "He's dating my best friend Gilbert's brother"  
Lovino inwardly groans, Gilbert is one annoying asshole.  
"I don't have any friends on this bus so I'll sit with you" Antonio states happily "I don't want you to get bullied again"  
_Oh so that's why _thought Lovino _Whatever. _  
"You can if you want" Lovino comments "I don't have any friends on this bus either"  
Antonio grins and switching his seat to sit next to Lovino. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! As for the person who said to start a new paragraph when I have someone talking I'm really sorry but the program I'm writing on gets really annoying if I try to make a new paragraph everytime I'm writing _...**

**I checked you can still read it OK in mobile and online so sorry if it's a bit annoying but you can still read it :)...**

* * *

The bus ride to school was a bit awkward on Lovino's end but Antonio didn't seem to notice. He chattered on and on about soccer occasionally asking Lovino what he thought. Lovino did like soccer, quite a lot actually, so the conversation wasn't as bad as it could have been. Eventually the bus rolls up in the school parking lot. Antonio smiles at the younger Italian.  
"Your pretty awesome for a freshman!" he says happily  
Lovino feels his face heat up for reasons he really can't explain, maybe it's just due to the lack of people that say nice things to him, yeah, that's probably it.  
"Thanks" he says  
Antonio laughs "Lovi your face looks like a tomato"  
Lovino rolls his eyes a bit annoyed _Nobody has ever called me Lovi before...Guess this weird tomato bastard isn't **that **bad...  
_Lovino picks up his backpack and waits for Antonio to leave the bus before following him, however that wasn't going to stop the Spaniard from tracking him down again as they walk to the cafeteria where they're supposed to wait for teachers to come get them.  
"Hey Lovi~" Antonio says happily "Guess what~?"  
"What?" Lovino sighs  
"I have a good feeling about you so...Now I'm just going to make you my best friend. I'm a year ahead of you but we'll still see each other a lot and you seemed like one of those kids that gets bullied a lot and I'm really popular so I'll just stop them from bullying you" Antonio says as perky as ever  
Lovino stares at him dumbfounded for a moment before he ran off happily to go talk to Gilbert (Francis was yet to arrive).

* * *

"LOVINO!" Alfred yells happily running and tackle hugging Lovino "We're not on the same bus! It's horrible! It's terrible! It's a crime!"  
"It's not that bad" Lovino shrugs  
"_Not that bad!?_" Alfred exclaims "Getting seated next to Natalya Braginski in Science was 'not that bad', Getting marked a cheater on X-Box is 'not that bad' us being on different buses are _horrible!_"  
Lovino rolls his eyes "Whatever Hamburger-Bastard"  
Alfred is used to being called a bastard by his best friend so he hardly blinks when Lovino calls him it.  
"Where's Matthew?" Lovino asks suddenly  
"Oh" Alfred looks around "Um...Oh...I think he went to go talk to that albino kid and the Spanish kid you walked in with"  
Lovino looked up, sure enough Matthew was talking happily to Gilbert, Antonio however just seemed to be bumped out of the conversation however he was still smiling in that stupid goofy way he was on the bus.  
"You want to go talk to them?" Alfred asks  
Lovino blinks "Oh sure, whatever, I don't really care"  
Alfred gives him a weird look before grabbing his arm and pulling the cursing Italian towards Antonio, Gilbert and Matthew.

* * *

Matthew is talking ecstatically about some hockey game he'd seen on TV the day before, Gilbert was listening intently.  
_That's nice, most people don't like Matt _Lovino thought _Or don't notice him _  
He shakes his head in annoyance. It's not nice, it's _horrible _that was Ludwig's brother and if Matt started hanging out with him Lovino would get dragged along and the last thing he wanted to do was be friend with Potato Bastard #2.

"Lovi~ You missed me already?!" Antonio asks his face brightening a bit  
"Of course not!" Lovino replies ignoring some weird feeling in his chest that he can't explain "I was just pulled over here against my will or did you just not notice that?"  
Antonio shrugs.  
"Tonio you know him?" Gilbert asks  
"We just met on the bus" Antonio said happily  
"And he made me his new best friend" Lovino rolls his eyes  
Alfred's eyes go wide "NOOOOO! MY LOVI!"  
"GET OFF ME BASTARD!" shouts Lovino as he's trapped in a bear hug  
Lovino looks up and for a millisecond Antonio isn't smiling. He's frowning, almost scowling, looking at Alfred with some sort of angry sadness. When Lovino looks up again after getting Alfred off him Antonio is grinning again. Lovino figured he must have just imagined it. Someone like Antonio never frowns or scowls like Lovino does daily.

The bell rings and teachers come to collect the freshmen. He'd compared schedules with Alfred and Matthew and he was pretty happy with the results. He had Science, Math and Spanish with Alfred (the school forced everyone to learn a second language no matter how much you complained about it, trust him, Lovino gave everyone hell about making him learn Spanish), with Matthew he had Art, English, Gym and Family Consumer Science (Lovino thought that last class was absolutely useless). He had music and history without his two friends but he figured that was only fair. Plus with all the classes placed strategically on the schedules mixing over different days that was hardly anything.

"We have Art first Lovino" Matthew says in that quiet almost whisper of his  
"Oh, bye Alfred" Lovino says but Alfred has already run off with the Science teacher  
"Hey Lovi did you know they're mixing grades for the Unified Arts classes?" Matthew asks  
"Um...Which one of the unified arts classes again?" Lovino asks laughing nervously as the duo searched for their teacher  
"Your language, Gym, Art, Family Consumer Science and Music" Matthew replies "The Academic ones are Science, Math, English and History"  
"Great so we get Seniors glaring at us scrawny freshmens in the middle of an overcrowded smelly gym" Lovino sighs  
Matthew laughs a bit "I'm sure it won't be that bad Lovino"  
"Whatever" Lovino says frowning


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: All the teachers are OCs just because I'm too lazy to pick the right country for the job XD**

**I added some stuff from Gilbert's POV in here (which is most of the chapter) whenever the new couples start being more interesting I'll do that but the story still centers around Lovi and Antonio. Some pairings I never mentioned in the description is for a bit one sided Franada and France x Russia...So...Still a minor pairing though and they break up so that Russia can be with Lithuania and France gets with the most unexpected person.**

**Oh by the way THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This is getting a lot more popular than I thought it would be XD keep the reviews rolling in. As a present you get two updates in one day :D!**

* * *

Lovino and Matthew finally found their teacher a short lady who seemed a bit like an older female Matthew as she seemed pretty quiet and a bit jumpy. Lovino decided he liked her. She didn't seem like a bad person at all. She introduced herself as Ms. Caste and told the two freshmen where her room was.

Lovino had always liked art, secretly of course. He didn't want anybody to know he gave a damn about art...Because like everything else Feliciano was better at it than him.

"Lovi~! Matthew~!"

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio were standing in front of the classroom door smiling (Antonio was waving at Lovino like there was no tomorrow).

It was at that moment Lovino realized that God hated his guts.

* * *

Yep. God hated Lovino. Ms. Caste had shown the seating chart. On one side Lovino was stuck next to Potato Bastard #2, the other was Antonio. Matthew and the French Bastard sat behind them, Matthew didn't seem to like the seating at all.  
_If he rapes Matthew back there I'll kill him _Lovino thought angrily

Class started pretty calm. Ms. Caste said they had to draw something that taught everyone about them. Lovino immediately started drawing a shadow. He wasn't sure why he did it but he was drawing his shadow.  
"Lovi...What are you drawing?" Antonio asks sounding a bit concerned  
"A shadow" Lovino replies  
"Why?" Antonio asks  
Lovino shrugs "I live in my fratello's shadow"  
Antonio gave him a pitying look.  
_Why did I fucking say **that**?!_ Lovino thought _I never even told Matthew and Alfred that was how I felt_  
"I've met Feli and he's perky and all but he's a little bit too perky. I sometimes wonder how Ludwig puts up with him, no offense, I just mean because Ludwig is so...Ludwig...and Feli is so...Feli..." Antonio blabs quickly  
"Says one of the perkiest people in the world" Lovino sighs before getting back to work on his drawing. He noticed Antonio was drawing a tomato with oil pastels. It was actually really good.

Tomato Bastard.

* * *

Gilbert was trying very _very _hard to concentrate on drawing the Prussian Eagle on the blank canvas. But it's a little hard to do that when you want to kill one your best friends. Francis was deliberately being his perverted self to Birdie just to annoy the Prussian. Gilbert clenched his jaw and tried to resist reaching back and punching his friend in the face.

"Uh...Uh...F-Francis...Quit it..." Matthew said in a bit of a weak voice  
"Ohonhonhonhonhon - OW!"  
Gilbert looked behind him innocently "What's wrong Franny?"  
Francis glares angrily at his friend "Gilbert you just threw your paint brush at my head"  
"No I didn't"  
"Your black paint is on it!"  
"Lovino is using black paint too..." ("SHUT UP BASTARD!")  
"Your paint brush is missing"  
"Oh so it is, sorry Franny"

Gilbert blushed a bit as Francis handed him his paintbrush back.  
_Shouldn't have done that _Gilbert thought, Ms. Caste was now giving him an angry look, or she was glaring at Lovino for swearing.  
"Gil are you OK?" Matthew asks quietly leaning over his desk to look at Gilbert a bit closer  
"I'm fine. I'm just a bit mad at Francis" Gilbert replied with a sigh _I want to kiss you so much right now Matthew it's not even funny..._  
"Whatever he did I'd forgive him you guys are best friends" Matthew says aiming his sentence at both the frenchmen and the prussian  
Gilbert nodded and turned back to his canvas _He's trying to molest you Birdie as innocent as it seems now...I can't let him do that...Because..._  
Gilbert can't even finish the sentence in his mind...

As they were packing up their paints at the end of class Gilbert turned to Francis  
"_Er ist mir_" he growled (he's mine)  
Francis looks at his friend startled. Even without speaking German he knows what his friend had said.

* * *

"Can I see your schedule?" Antonio asks smiling  
"No" Lovino replies "I don't want you stalking me"  
They were waiting at the door for the bell to ring. Lovino would have tried to get to Matthew but Gilbert and Francis were both trying to talk to him very loudly. It was sort of funny but Lovino knew what it meant.  
"But I want to know if we have any other classes together" Antonio whines  
"No"  
"Please..."  
"No."  
"Pretty Please?"  
"_No!_"  
"muy por favor con tomates cherry en la cima!" (pretty please with cherry tomatoes on top"  
"Fine..."

Lovino had no idea what Antonio had said but when he said it Lovino felt his heart quicken. His voice sounded different when he spoke Spanish. Almost nicer, more natural than it sounded when he spoke English...Lovino mentally slapped himself and took out his schedule.

Antonio's face lit up "We have gym, music_ and _family consumer science together!" Antonio cheered.  
"Oh wonderful" Lovino rolled his eyes  
He wished he could be pissed he had all these stupid classes with this stupid tomato bastard but he was actually sort of happy.  
"Aww don't act like your not happy Lovi~" Antonio whines  
"Shut it" Lovino sighs.

He felt his face grow hot.

Fuck. He hadn't denied it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god I love you all :D! I went back to look at my reviews after posting the third chapter and I was like...4 more reviews...Hey where'd you guys come from XD...So I'm naming you guys now...YOU ALL GET COOKIES! Cookies to: animefan20000, the guest reviewer Lu, Don't tell them I'm not real and AnimeCatGirl76...THANK YOU ALL! (oh and Don't tell them I'm not real you didn't come off rude at all I just wanted to let you know XD). Oh by the way...  
**

**I AM IN THE FREAKING ZONE TODAY! Ideas are flowing out and this is my third and final update of the day, FUN! Also I am very sorry..WE'RE LACKING SPAMANO IN THIS CHAPTER D: a lot of this chapter is PruCan and USUK stuff just because I need to get it established, DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

Matthew was confused...Very, Very, Confused. Gilbert and Francis had been perfectly fine with each other earlier in the school day but during art when Gil just snapped at the frenchmen and hit him with the paint brush. After that they had been clinging to Matthew for dear life, like it was some sort of contest. Matthew wasn't used to having all this attention, he was used to being ignored or mistaken for Alfred so this was just a bit overwhelming.  
"Hey Birdie are you OK?" Gilbert asks as the bell rings  
"Matthew your looking very pale.." Francis comments  
"Are you sick or something?" Gilbert asks  
"N-No I'm fine" Matthew replies "Why are you so mad at each other?"  
"No reason!" the two shout in unison  
"Your lying, Eh?" Matthew laughs nervously "I-It's OK it's none of my business"  
"Don't worry Matthieu it's just Gilbert being idiotic, désolé de vous inquiéter" (sorry to worry you) Francis says smiling  
Gilbert glared at him  
"Please stop fighting" Matthew mutters  
"It's OK Birdie we'll stop" Gilbert smiles  
"Oui Matthieu we'll stop" Francis agrees  
"Th-Thanks" Matthew says smiling a bit  
"What class do you have next?" Gilbert asked as they walked into the hall  
"Uh...Uh...Science..." Matthew says nervously  
"Aww then I won't get to see mein awesome Birdie until Gym" Gilbert sighs "It's too long"  
"And I won't see him for the rest of the day" Francis slumps  
Gilbert smiles triumphantly.

Matthew walks into the Science classroom, he sits in the front row and hopes to be noticed but his mind is racing. He loves being with Gilbert, he was so glad that over the summer he had walked into the car shop Gilbert's grandfather owned. He was so glad his shoelaces had somehow gotten tied together and he had tripped. He was so glad Gilbert had grabbed his hand and laughed "Hey be careful kid".

He was so glad someone had noticed him.

Whenever Gilbert and the Canadian were in the same room Matthew felt his pulse quicken and his face heat up...Gilbert was one of the only other people that had ever talked to him nicely other than, of course, Lovino and Alfred.

Matthew had a hard time focusing after he realized something a bit odd.

_I-I'm in love?_

* * *

Lovino walked into his History Classroom, it looked like it'd be a pretty calm class. Nobody in the room seemed especially annoying. Then again after having an entire period of the "Bad Touch Trio" (or so they called themselves) nothing could seem all that annoying to the Italian.  
"Look Ludwig my fratello maggiore is in this class to! Ve~" (fratello maggiore = Big Brother)  
Lovino had spoken too soon.

"Hallo Lovino" Ludwig says in a bit of a bored tone  
Feli laughs a bit and gets up to pull his brother over.  
"Let go of me you idiot!" Lovino shouts  
"Fratello _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease _sit with us!" Feli begs "We've been so distant lately and I miss you a lot!" tears begin welling up in the smaller Italian's eyes  
Though Lovino never wanted to admit it he did have a soft spot for that sad puppy dog face Feliciano did.  
"Fine" Lovino muttered

Oh he hated his life.

Class went by at a sickeningly slow pace. The teacher Mr. Claypatch wasn't that annoying but Lovino hated seeing Feli and Ludwig holding hands under the table and occasionally looking at each other with that gooey lovey affection. Lovino sighed drawing random squiggles on his binder, did Feli even know how lucky he was? Did he know how hurt Lovino was? He'd had a crush on Ludwig since first grade, _FIRST GRADE! _He realized he was gay in first grade because of that stupid potato bastard and of course Feli had to go and start dating him in 7th grade. The thought of it brought tears to Lovino's eyes.  
_Stop being a stupid idiot it's not like he would have gone out with you anyways. You're not that great. Your lucky Alfred and Matthew haven't gotten bored of you. It's only a matter of time until Antonio stops talking to you-  
_"Fratello are you crying?" Feli's annoying high pitched voice interrupted Lovino's train of thoughts  
"Of course not!" Lovino growled trying to hide his sadness with annoyance  
Feli looked at Lovino doubtfully, even Ludwig seemed to doubt Lovino was OK now.

A boy with blond hair that reminded Lovino a bit like Francis's hair poked his arm.  
"What?" Lovino asked  
"My name is Feliks" he said with a sad smile "I know how you feel"  
"Huh?" Lovino's walls went up faster than the word came out, fuck, this stupid Polish kid couldn't possibly know what he was thinking about  
"I've had a crush on my best friend Toris since we were kids" the boy whispers laughing sadly "But he looked at some other boy with such affection it makes me want to barf" he pauses sadly "Totally unfair"  
"What do you mean?" Lovino asks trying to keep his voice steady  
"That German boy isn't good enough for you" Feliks shrugs before turning all his attention to the teacher despite Lovino trying desperately to get him to say how he knew

* * *

Alfred was having a fun day. But he hadn't had a single class with Lovino yet so that sort of dampened his mood. To say Alfred was worried about the wellbeing of his friend was an understatement. He knew Lovino got bullied a lot. He was a hero...he was supposed to stop stuff like that but instead he just sat acting like he didn't know it was happening.  
"Pay attention twit she's going over something important" a blond british boy with enormous eyebrows says obviously annoyed at the American  
"Oh sorry" Alfred mutters _mind your own __business_  
"And do this with the partner at your desk" the teacher (her name had slipped Alfred's mind) says  
Alfred almost sighed with annoyance but he didn't want to make the British boy feel bad.

"My name is Arthur" the boy says finally after the two had worked on some stupid 'get to know the class' worksheet for about 10 minutes  
"I'm Alfred, the hero" Alfred replied puffing out his chest in what he thought was a heroic pose  
"Yes, yes, that's amazing" Arthur roles his eyes  
"I _am _the hero though" Alfred pouts  
"Sure you are" Arthur replies  
"I am"  
"So what are your super powers?"  
"...Eating..."

* * *

Lovino was practically running down the halls, he had music next. Music meant he'd get to see Antonio.  
"I'm not fucking excited to see him" Lovino reminded himself slowing his pace a bit  
He was however excited to see the new band room. He liked lots of instruments, his grandfather had taught Lovino and his brother Mandolin and Violin but Lovino had also picked up Guitar. He was no musical prodigy but he still thought he was pretty good, he liked art and music a lot.

"And where are you going?"


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so I should be slowing down after my crazy updating spree yesterday but I get so excited when I'm inspired XD...I'll try to update once or twice a week but right now since I'm on my inspiration spree it might be like everyday XD...I'll tell you guys when the idea bank runs dry...**

**Juan=Mexico**  
**Gabriel=Portugal  
(Also sorry for making Cuba so mean in this story I just needed a bully and Cuba seemed good XD)**

**Also...  
WARNING: This chapter may cause you to die from fluffiness **

* * *

Lovino's blood runs cold as he feels a hard grip on his shoulder, he winces with pain. It feels like his shoulder has just been crushed.  
_F-Fuck that hurt _Lovino thought  
"L-Let go Carlos" Lovino manages to stammer  
Carlos just glares "Look _Lovi _you got off on the bus because of that idiot but I want the lunch money"  
"I-Its in my locker" Lovino lies feeling the dollar bills in his jeans pocket grow slightly heavier  
Carlos squeezes Lovino's shoulder harder, tears start welling up in Lovino's eyes even though he was willing them to just get lost, he didn't like to cry but it was way too easy to make the stubborn Italian start sobbing.  
"I think your lying" Carlos says angrily  
"O-Ow..." Lovino says lamely  
Carlos smirks and pulls Lovino into the nearby bathroom where he could easily beat the quivering Italian to a pulp without anybody noticing.

* * *

Antonio was having a great day so far. He had quite a few classes with Lovino, he wished he had more but unless he wanted to get held back a year he and Lovino would always have that stupid age gap. Antonio sighed a bit as he began walking to the band room. He didn't even know if Lovino remembered who he was... The memory was fuzzy but Antonio was having a hard time forgetting it...:

_9 year old Antonio loved going to the park in the spring and summer. There were butterfly bushes lining up the walls of the place and as girly as it was Antonio loved butterflies. Especially the big redish orange ones that sometimes landed on you if you were really still. Gilbert and Francis often teased him about his secret love of butterflies but Antonio didn't really care. They didn't exactly have a right to judge him considering Antonio was by far the fastest kid in the grade and was always the one to score the winning goal in soccer. That, for a 4th grader, was pretty damn amazing._

_"Tonio come on we're going to go trick some of the younger kids" Gilbert says excitedly  
"It'll be fun, Oui?" Francis says happily  
Antonio sighed "Not right now"  
Gilbert laughed "Kesesesese~ I forgot Tonio, you'd rather stare at girly butterflies all day"  
Antonio crossed his arms in a bit of a pout "Oh shut up"  
"Whatever" Francis shrugs "It shouldn't be that hard to find us when we're done mon ami"  
Antonio smiled "Thanks Francis"  
_

_Antonio picked one of the bigger bushes that day Lukas and Matthias two kids from Antonio's class were there with some little boy Antonio faintly recognized to be Lukas's little brother Emile. Antonio knew as teasing as his friends were about the butterflies he could trust them he wasn't so sure about the two boys though. Matthias was quite the blabbermouth sometimes._

_He looked at caterpillars climbing on the branches in fascination. That was until he heard a small whimper. The whimper turned into quiet sobs. Curious and worried Antonio looked around until he saw a little boy with brown hair and a weird brown curl bobbing out of the side of the head crying softly under one of the bushes.  
"A-Are you OK?" Antonio asked  
The boy looked up his face streaked with tears, he blushed bright red and wiped them off with his sleeve "I-I'm fine"  
"Why are you crying?" Antonio questions "Usually people don't cry unless something is wrong"  
"Si...something is wrong" the boy sighs eventually "Nobody likes me"  
Antonio puts his hand on the boy's shoulder, the boy cringes but doesn't move away "I'm sure that's not true"  
"S-Si it is" the boy cries softly "I had to move to this stupid place from Italy leaving my only friends, my fratello is better at me than everything and my grandpa likes him more...and I-I...I just found out my Mamma and Papa abandoned me and my fratello. Th-They didn't go on a trip and th-they aren't coming back...I-It's because they didn't want m-me" the boy's voice cracked  
Antonio looks horrified at the boy, his parents didn't want him.  
"It's alright" Antonio promises "I moved here from Spain when I was really little and I thought my hermano Gabriel was better at me at everything" Antonio sighed "And he was a real jerk about it too..." he paused "Anyways then I got better at soccer than him you just have to find something that your better at than your brother and you'll feel better. And if your parents didn't want you then they're jerks because you seem nice and I'm sure your grandfather loves you just as much"  
The boy sniffs and looks up "Y-You think?"  
"Yeah" Antonio grins "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who are you?"  
"Lovino Vargas" the boy replies  
"Well it's nice to meet you Lovino" Antonio smiles "A-And if it helps I'm pretty sure I like you more than your brother"  
"Y-You've never met my brother" Lovino says wiping the last of his tears away  
"Exactly" Antonio says smiling  
Lovino smiled too.  
"You look nicer when your smiling" Antonio says  
"I do?" Lovino asks his head tilting a bit "That's stupid I look just the same"  
Antonio laughs "Well I think you look guapo (handsome) when you smile so you should do it more"  
"What does guapo mean?" Lovino asks  
"Handsome" Antonio replies "Which you are so come on let's play and I can make you smile some more"  
Lovino scowls a bit but grabs Antonio's hand.  
_

_The two played together for a few more weeks Antonio constantly trying to make Lovino smile and was so far succeeding. However...One day...about 2 weeks after the two had met Lovino didn't come to the park. He never came back. _

_Antonio cried for most of the day..._

_Lovino was a great person, he wanted to keep being his friend._

Antonio sighed and smiled a bit, he had been so happy when he saw Lovino on that bus he just wished Lovino didn't look so sad all the time now.  
_I wonder what's happened since I last saw him _Antonio wonders _I wonder why he forgot me..._  
"O-Ow..."  
Antonio looked up, Lovino was crying his eyes wide with terror as Carlos, smirking, pulled him into a bathroom with the intentions of, without a doubt, hurting the Italian. Some sort of inhuman rage bubbled up inside the Spaniard. Lovino didn't deserve to be bullied.

* * *

"Carlos let go!" Lovino cried, he could feel his shoulder throbbing  
He was slammed against a wall, he felt his head smash against it, that would probably form a lump.  
"Like I said on the bus I'm getting revenge on Alfred so blame him" Carlos shrugs  
"Carlos, leave. him. alone.

Lovino felt Carlos kick his chest extremely hard, so hard in fact his vision blurred. More was said but Lovino barely heard it. He was just so focused on the pain. He whimpered shaking wildly, he felt like he had just gotten hit by a truck.  
_What the fuck did you say Alfred? _Lovino wonders

He hears the door slam and then someone is hugging him. Lovino blinks a few times until he can see correctly.  
"What the fuck are you doing here bastard?" Lovino questions looking up at Antonio  
"I saw him pushing you around in the hall" Antonio replies "Are you alright?"  
Lovino nods "Yeah I'm fine"  
"Come on Lovi we're taking you to the office" Antonio says in a surprisingly stern voice  
"Wh-Why?" Lovino asks  
"Carlos isn't going to push you around" Antonio replies  
Lovino nods slightly cringing as he gets up.  
_Damnit my ribs hurt _Lovino thought with a sigh  
"That's not necessary" Lovino sighs "I don't want to get anyone in trouble"  
"Lovi he could have really hurt you" Antonio whined "A-And if he hurt you..."  
Lovino looks up "Why are you so concerned you only just met me today"  
"I-I know" Antonio says looking a bit embarrassed "But I can tell your going to be my friend already and I don't want to lose a possible friend. And you _are _my best friend now Lovino"  
Lovino looks up, Antonio had used his full name, however the Spaniard didn't seem to notice Lovino's shock at it.  
"Well...it's Alfred's fault anyways" Lovino sighed  
"You don't deserve to get beat up Lovi" Antonio said firmly "Now come on _we're going to go tell the principal_"  
Lovino sighs "Yeah whatever bastard"

* * *

It took about half an hour to tell on everything Carlos had did. The entire time Antonio was looking a bit horrified as Lovino talked about what the Cuban had done in Middle School as well. The guidance counselor promised that she'd talk to him and Alfred as well about the issue.  
"Grazie" (Thanks) Lovino muttered  
"Gracias" (Thank you) Antonio says grinning happily before grabbing Lovino's hand and taking him to music

Lovino wasn't used to someone being so concerned for him so fast, it was a bit odd. He know Feli and even his grandfather would have been quick to help him with his problems but they'd probably just screw it up and make it worse, Antonio seemed more focused and...

Lovino was happy.

Looks like he finally had someone who could help him.

* * *

**Okaaaaay so maybe I lied at the beginning. I'm updating at 6 AM (for me at least I don't know what time it is for you guys XD) anyways the inspiration continues to kill me... (or help me O_O) I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a lot longer than the rest.**

**PS you guys are awesome...THE REVIEWS THEY'RE MULTIPLYING! Thanks to Spamano4Ever, and once again animefan20000 for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All I have to say is tikah. onefivefour has evil mind reading powers...Like...FREAKY powers...Now I must know...**

**ARE YOU A PSYCHIC OR SOMETHING?!**

**Maria = Philippines  
Gustavo = Brazil  
**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing again :D...I'd thank you all specifically but I'm too lazy to. (However I'm sorry the pure awesomeness of my story almost choked someone XD)**

* * *

On his way to his Math class Antonio was pretty sure he was being followed. Lovino had to go to lunch which concerned Antonio _a lot _he didn't want Lovi anywhere near anyone who might pick on him without the Spaniard but he really had no choice in the matter. Anyways, back to him being followed. Whenever he looked out of the corner of the eye he saw a swish of black hair hide behind a locker. With a sigh Antonio finally decided enough was enough.  
"Juan _please _if you have something to say just come ask me" Spain muttered  
"S-Sorry" Juan, Antonio's younger brother, pops his head out from behind a row of lockers  
"What are you doing?" Antonio asks with a sigh  
"Following you" Juan states looking at his brother nervously  
"Why are you following me?" Antonio asks "You've got a class to go to, you don't want to be tardy on your first day of highschool do you?"  
"No" Juan admits "But...Why are Gil and Francis fighting?"  
"How did you know about that?" Antonio asks  
Juan roles his eyes "I've seen people fight again, they're pissed at each other"  
"Just get to class Juan" Antonio says sternly  
Juan sighs "Well if you see them tell them I hope they make up"  
Antonio nods "Don't worry about it Juan"

* * *

Lovino's lunch was pretty stupid. Alfred had made friends with some Japanese kid named Kiku who brought along to the table, Alfred had also managed to drag along a British boy and his friend Yao. Matthew hadn't really brought anyone...However Lovino unintentionally had. That kid Feliks had followed Lovino and brought along his friends Ivan and Toris. Lovino couldn't help noticing the sad attempts Feliks made during lunch to get closer the the Lithuanian, all were failed. Toris seemed much more interested in what Ivan was doing even though the Russian boy easily made the top 10 on people Lovino thought would grow up to be psycho killers.

"Lovino" Alfred interrupted the Italian's thoughts "You look terrible"  
"Gee thanks" Lovino sighed  
Alfred blushes "I just meant you look like you got run over by a train"  
"Carlos beat me up because of something stupid you said..._again_" Lovino sighed  
Alfred gave his friend a horrified look "O-Oh sorry..."  
"What does he mean again?" Arthur asks butting into the conversation  
Lovino shrugged quickly filling his mouth with the pizza he had bought to avoid the conversation.  
"I always say something to this stupid kid Carlos and it to get back at me he terrorizes Lovino" Alfred replied looking downwards "Last year he used to randomly drag Lovino out of class to beat him up and Lovino never told anyone..."  
Arthur gave the grumpy Italian a pitying look that seemed to be shared with everyone else at the table.

Lovino really hated attention.

* * *

Juan couldn't help listening in on the conversation going on at the table next to him.  
"What are you so hooked up on Juan?" Maria asks her half brother  
Juan looks up "Oh, that table over there. That kid with the weird curl reminds me of someone Antonio used to hang out with at the park when we were really little"  
"Oh yeah I remember him" Juan's other friend Gustavo said looking up from his food "They didn't play very long. For like a week when we were in like third grade"  
"I wonder if it's the same person" Juan laughs "Tonio would freak"  
"Then Gabriel would tease him about freaking" Maria rolls her eyes "nakababagod lalaki" (stupid boys)  
Gustavo rolls his eyes "Boys aren't that stupid, cetro?" (right?"  
Juan nods not really paying attention, instead he found himself listening more to what the annoying blond kid had said _"last year he used to randomly drag Lovino out of class to beat him up and Lovino never told anyone..."_  
Juan really hoped this wasn't the same boy Antonio had met at the park all those years ago.

* * *

Gilbert and Francis were at war. It was the middle of English. The teacher was talking and the two boys sitting next to each other weren't listening. Instead at every moment they got they were pinching or kicking or slapping like little kids that were angry at each other everytime the teacher turned around.  
"Stop it Dummkopf" Gilbert muttered angrily  
"As soon as you do" Francis replied  
"Well I'm not going to because your trying to steal Matthew from me" Gilbert growls angrily  
"No, _you're _trying to steal Matthieu from _me_" Francis responds equally angry  
"You can't even say his name right Frenchy" Gilbert replies crossing his arms  
"_Matthieu _doesn't even trust you" Francis replies happily "I've known him since he was little you know"  
Gilbert looked shocked "Really?"  
"Oui" Francis responds suddenly looking very sad "He doesn't trust people easily because everyone always forgets about him and in middle school he was tres depressed"  
"Well more the reason why he has someone that isn't going to rape him in his sleep" Gilbert replies trying to ignore the hurt look on his friend's face  
"You stupid as-" Francis begins  
"So whatcha arguing about?"  
"ELIZAVETA YOUR IN THIS CLASS!?"

Needless to say the teacher had already signaled the cursing albino out as a troublemaker...Then again the girl laughing hysterically at him looked a bit like a troublemaker as well...

* * *

After lunch Lovino walked to his locker angrily ignoring the nagging feeling something bad was about to happen. That feeling happened a lot and nothing ever happened, Lovino was just paranoid.

The dark eyes peering around the corner begged to differ.

Lovino jumped "Who are you?"  
"Someone" the boy says, he looks oddly like Antonio  
"Someone who?" Lovino asks getting very angry at this tomato-bastard-look-alike  
"Fine my name is Juan" the boy admits "My brother is Antonio"  
_What a surprise _"Your brother is annoying" Lovino comments  
Juan nods "Oh god I know, when we were little he made me call him Boss Tonio"  
Lovino snickered at that.  
"It's not funny when your stuck wearing the maid's outfit..." Juan muttered "Anyways...Carlos Perez. He's bullying you right?"  
"That stupid bastard got told on" Lovino said cursing silently on how stupidly childish he sounded  
Juan laughs "...So how do you know my brother?"  
"He's on my bus" replies Lovino "And in every one of my Unified Arts Classes"  
Juan shakes with laughter at the poor Italian "I'm so sorry for you, anyways I've got to go, nice talking to you"

Lovino at that moment didn't know that Juan Fernandez Carriedo would one day be one of Lovino's biggest enemies. It was good Lovino didn't know that now or else a few very important events in his life would never have occurred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: THERE IS FINALLY A TIME SKIP IN THIS CHAPTER! I'm getting sorta bored with writing the first day of school so thank god...Oh and the pure awesomeness of this chapter might make your head explode...  
(Well the next chapter is going to be pretty awesome too...you'll see why soon XD)**

**Also...Spoilers for the first Percy Jackson book/movie are in this...XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

"LOVI!"  
_Your annoying_ "Ciao Antonio" Lovino sighed  
"Lovi I just heard Carlos got suspended" Antonio says grinning  
"That's great" Lovino says trying his best to sound bored even though inside he was screaming _"FUCK YEAH! IN YOUR FACE ICECREAM BASTARD!"_

The rest of the day was pretty anticlimactic. 3 more periods after lunch, none of them with Antonio, however the 10th grader seemed to have some sort of magical teleportation power as he was waiting outside for Lovino every single period.

The bus ride was a lot less awkward and Lovino even talked in this conversation. Antonio was a lot more interesting than Lovino had originally thought but he would never tell the Spaniard that.

* * *

Lovino's life had been a lot better. Though he hated to admit it Antonio was a fucking amazing friend to have around. However it wasn't until the beginning of October that something really exciting happened to Lovino again.

"Hey Lovi want to have a sleepover?" Antonio asks excitedly  
Lovino gives Antonio a weird look "Like girls do?"  
"Boys do it too" Antonio crosses his arms and pouts like a child  
Lovino would have run away to avoid the question if he weren't on a bus. Nobody could ever know he-  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease"  
"NO!"  
"Please..."  
"Fine."  
"YAY!"  
"Stop hugging me bastard."

And that was basically why Lovino Vargas was currently standing nervously at Antonio's door with a backpack slung over his shoulder and sleeping bag in his other hand.  
"Have fun fratello" Feliciano yelled waving frantically from their grandfather's car.  
Mr. Vargas smiled at his eldest grandchild and waved happily  
Lovino crosses his arms "Bastards..."  
He rings the doorbell.

A boy who answer the door looks almost exactly like Antonio except his hair is lighter and his eyes are a darker color green. He's smiling but not like Antonio more like a "I'm an angel around adults but if your ever alone with me your either going to get pranked or raped" smile... (Lovino had named certain sorts of smiles when he first moved here, all the smiles in Italy seemed pretty much the same, or maybe it was just because he was so young)

"You must be Lovino" the boy says "I'm Gabriel. Antonio's twin brother"  
_That's weird _Lovino thought _Antonio never mentioned that Gabriel was his twin_  
The few times Antonio had referred to Gabriel it had either been to call him annoying or to say what an ass he was. Never once had he mentioned they were twins. In fact Lovino often thought Gabriel was a year or two older by the way Antonio talked about him.  
"Whatever, hi" Lovino replies  
"Well your a bit rude but Tonio could use a bad influence" Gabriel laughs  
Lovino glared "Fuck off"  
"OI TONI! I LIKE THIS ONE!" Gabriel yelled up the stairs  
"Shuddup!" there's a pause "WAIT LOVI'S HERE?"

* * *

Antonio pulled Lovino into his basement. On the way down Lovino couldn't help noticing how perfect Antonio's house looked. Sort of like one of those open house things you see on TV (not that he watched those shows or anything) but it looked like nobody even lived there. Everything was completely clean.  
_How does that stupid tomato bastard live here? _Lovino wondered _It's way too neat and Antonio is pretty clumsy_

Antonio's basement explained it.

It had a giant couch with lots of pillows laying randomly on the floor, a giant screen TV and random chip wrappers lying everywhere.

"Nobody is allowed to come down here for the rest of the night" Antonio grinned "And it took a lot of work too. Juan tackled me and Gabriel stuck his foot up my ass when he kicked me"  
Lovino gave his friend an odd look but Antonio doesn't seem to notice his friend's odd look.  
"Come on Lovi we're gonna build a pillow fort!" Antonio grinned  
"Like little kids?" Lovino asked clearly unamused  
"Exactly!" Antonio says with a grin "It'll be fun come on Lovi!"  
Lovino sighed "Fine. How do we do it?"  
"Didn't you ever do it when you were a kid?" Antonio questions  
Lovino shook his head "That was little kid stuff Toni"  
"W-Well didn't you do it when you _were _a kid?" Antonio asks  
Lovino looked confused for a second "Not really. I was always older than Feliciano by like an hour so I always had to do everything grown up" Lovino shrugged "And that's fine, I wouldn't have wanted to make a stupid pillow fort anyways"  
"Just cause you're older doesn't mean you gotta act like it all the time" Antonio says grinning "Half the time Juan is the most responsible one in the family. Gabriel and I are both really mature but when we were babies they mixed us up so we have no idea which kid is which and they hadn't taken our footprints or whatever so I can't really compare me and him"  
"So your telling me you might be Gabriel?" Lovino's eyes widen  
"Well I might have been named Gabriel but I'd still be me" Antonio shrugged "I'm Antonio on my birth certificate and it's not like we had a chance to grow up or anything"  
Lovino was a bit shocked "Yeah I guess"

After that they got to work on their pillow fort, Antonio had some sort of a plan set out.  
"Hey Lovi!" Antonio says happily  
"Wha-" Lovino looked up only to have a pillow thrown at his face  
"What the hell bastard why did you do that?!" Lovino demanded  
"It was funny" Antonio laughed  
Lovino picks up the nearest pillow and throws it at Antonio who merely catches it.  
"Bastard..." Lovino mutters under his breath

When the pillow fort is done it's giant. Not one of those flimsy little tents that collapses if you so much as touch it but a brilliant fort made out of pillow, blankets, the couch, 2 chairs and a bookcase. And it is, without a doubt glorious.  
"Come on it looks really cool inside" Antonio says smiling widely obviously proud of his work  
Lovino sighs "Bet it's not as cool as you make it out to be"  
Antonio grabs some stupid turtle stuffed animal and went inside.  
"Just wait for me to Signor Verde on before you come in" Antonio says  
"Who the fuck is Signor Verde?" Lovino asks  
"My turtle!" Antonio says with a laugh "In English his name would be Mr. Green"  
Lovino rolled his eyes.  
"OK come in!" Antonio shouts  
Lovino crawls inside and his mouth drops open, Senor Verde is one of those weird flashlight pets that advertise on TV apparently, the kind that make stars on your bedroom ceiling and shit. And in the blankets it just looks freaking amazing.  
"Impressive, si?" Antonio laughs  
Lovino glared "Meh"  
Antonio pretended to look hurt "Senor Verte is not meh!"  
"Whatever" Lovino sighed  
"Come on" Antonio says happily "Get your sleeping bag and we can watch a movie"  
"How are we supposed to see the TV from in here?" Lovino asks sighing once more  
"Oh...Didn't think that through..." Antonio mumbled

After some minor renovations and movie choosing Antonio and Lovino were both laying on top of their sleeping bags (not yet in them) watching a Percy Jackson movie on Cartoon Network.  
"I don't get it..." Lovino sighed "If Zeus is an all powerful god why doesn't he just go _'hey that kid Luke at camp has the lightning bolt. I mean...I yell at Mr. D when he's there so I should be able to see the most powerful weapon ever'_"  
Antonio shrugged "I dunno. Then the book would have no plot"  
"Movies make no sense..." Lovino muttered "And in the books Annabeth was blond..."  
"I know now stop criticizing the movie and just watch it" Antonio laughed  
"Whatever bastard" Lovino muttered

* * *

The next morning when Lovino woke up he felt oddly warm...maybe a bit safer...He knew he was in Antonio's house maybe the constant threat on not having Feli jumping on him and yelling "Ve~ Fratello wake up!" was comfort enough. Then he opened his eyes and almost screamed.

Antonio was sleeping hugging him and Lovino it appear had been unconsciously accepting being cuddled by his position, he just stared utterly horrified by his position feeling all the blood rush straight to his face. He took a deep breath.

_**"BASTARD WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CUDDLING ME!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**10,000+ words...YAY!**

**Brace yourself...  
****CAUSE IT'S A PRUCAN VS FRANADA FIGHT TO THE DEATH...  
****And Lovi gets sad D:**

**And to the person that sent me a PM yelling at me for not doing accents on the characters (I got 2 so if you were the other person who PM'd me you get a cookie for not giving a damn about accents...) **

**TOO FUCKING BAD FOR YOU CAUSE THEY'RE STILL NOT GETTING DONE! (...Don't judge me the guy was being rude and I'm pretty sure he was just trying to troll me...)**

**Alsooooooooooo when it come to Francis and Gilbert fighting over Matthew I was listening to He Who Brings the Night by Two Steps From Hell and it sounds freaking epic so listen to that and the funniest PruCan vs Franada fight yet will sound that much more epically epic!**

* * *

Antonio's eyes popped open and he jumped backwards crashing into a chair holding up part of the fort and expertly destroying the entire East side of it.  
"O-Oops?" Antonio laughed "I-I think you might've woken up my entire family L-Lovi"  
Lovino's face only got redder "Why the fuck were you cuddling me!"  
"I don't know!" Antonio replied holding his hands up in surrender "I was sleeping!"  
"W-Well don't do it again" Lovino said ignoring the tiny voice in his head that was yelling _"DO IT AGAIN!"  
_"I have no plans to" Antonio snapped "Stop being so over dramatic Lovi it's fine"  
"I- Shut up!" Lovi defended himself "I am not over dramatic"  
"Whatever"  
"Why are you suddenly so weird!"  
"Why are _you_ always acting like I'm a terrible friend!"  
"Because maybe you are!"  
"Then maybe you want to leave."

Lovino stared at Antonio in shock. Something on his face looked horrifically hurt...

"F-Fine..." Lovino grabbed his stuff "I-I'll just go..."  
"Lovi I-"  
"I'll see you at school Antonio" Lovino said walking upstairs and out the door calling down "I'll just walk!"

One the way home he felt tears falling down his face. He was a stupid weakling.

* * *

_Meanvile during vorld var three..._  
Ludwig was trying not to get a headache. Francis had slept over and now, at 6:00 AM he was fighting with Gilbert over someone named Matthew who Ludwig could not remember.  
"Ve~ They woke me up" Feli who had also slept over complained - happily - Ludwig would have laughed if Gilbert and Francis didn't look like they were about to tear the other's guts out.  
"Stay away from _mein_ Birdie!" Gilbert practically shrieked  
"Stay away from _my _Mathieu!" Francis replies  
"Maybe Mattie likes you both~" Feli suggested  
"Feli it doesn't work that way" Ludwig sighed rolling his eyes  
"Mattie is going to like me because Francis is a pervert" Gilbert says laughing  
"NON!" Francis responds angrily  
"Oui" Gilbert replies mocking his friend  
"Please just both of you shut up!" Ludwig sighed  
"Stay out of this bruder" Gilbert replied turning back to Francis his expression murderous "My Matthew"  
"My Mathieu"  
"My Matthew"  
"My Mathieu"  
"My Matthew"  
"_**BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT**** UP!**" _Needless to say everyone shut up, Ludwig was admittedly terrifying when angry

Francis and Gilbert were later locked in the basement.

"We need to fight over Birdie like men" Gilbert said finally  
Francis nodded "Oui, but how"  
Gilbert smiled devilishly and ran into the pantry...

He came out with whipped cream, honey, ketchup, a jar of pickles, mayo, butter chocolate sauce, pepsi, milk and lays potato chips.  
"Wh-What are we going to do with those?" Francis asked nervously already having a pretty good idea of what the albino had in mind

6 minutes later Francis stared at the disgusting food. A potato chip covered in whipped cream, honey, ketchup, pickle juice, mayo, butter, chocolate sauce, pepsi and milk looked like barf. And Gilbert expected him to eat it.  
"This is the first task" Gilbert says grinning "And I already ate it"  
Francis nodded "I-I know...You ran into the bathroom to throw up..."  
Gilbert grins "OK your turn"  
Francis stares at the food for a second "FOR MATTHEW!"

"OK so we both passed that one" Gilbert says grinning  
The slightly green Francis nods "O-Oui..."  
"You pick the next challenge" Gilbert grins  
Francis nods looking around for something that would torture Gilbert just as much as his odd food concoction had tortured the frenchman.  
He found it rather quickly.

Gilbird, Gilbert's adorable little chick sat on one of the storage shelves chirping.  
Gilbert paled more than he already was "Y-Your not going to kill mein awesome Gilbird are you?"  
"Of course no mon ami" Francis says laughing evilly  
Gilbert didn't like this side of Francis at all.

After about 10 challenges which included putting Gilbird in their mouths, prank calling Arthur Kirkland, prank calling Ludwig, listening to Baby by Justin Beiber with a major pitch change for 10 minutes, saying the entire alphabet backward, drinking water through their nose, talking about Liz's boobs for 5 minutes (Gilbert cringed and stuttered the entire time), saying 10 separate things wrong with France...

Finally...

Gilbert laughed evilly...after of course Francis's challenge of cutting their finger and putting lemon juice on it came the one challenge Francis couldn't do...

"NO! NO! NEVER!" Francis sobbed  
"Then you forfeit Matthew?" Gilbert asks grinning  
"I WILL NEVER CALL ARTHUR KIRKLAND'S MOTHER TO TELL HER ABOUT CRAZY SEX DREAMS I HAVE ABOUT HER SON!" Francis sobs  
"Then I win" Gilbert grins triumphantly

The look on Francis's face made Gilbert regret rubbing it in even a little bit.

* * *

"Lovi I'm sorry I was tired and I overreacted please call me back thanks"

"OK Lovi you must be really pissed off at me but really I'm sorry call me back _please_"

"Look Lovino please I'm sorry...Call me back...Thanks..."

"Please pick up your phone Lovino I need to talk to you...call back..."

Lovino stared at his phone, those were only 4 of the many messages Antonio had left.  
_He's not really worried _Lovino thought feeling more tears threatening to spill _Nobody gives a damn about me so why would Antonio?_  
"But he does sound so desperate to get to me..." Lovino muttered quickly dismissing the fault  
He quickly curls under the blanket in his own safe bedroom feeling oddly cold.


	9. Chapter 9

**My 5 year old sister was playing on my laptop and I had accidently left the story open and she pressed delete story but THANK GOD my computer asked her to confirm it so she didn't do it in time but I almost had a heart attack O_e...**

**Warning: Beware of 2 pretty awkward phone calls where the words "I'm gay" are uttered XD**

* * *

Antonio sat in his basement still a bit confused. When his mother had asked where Lovino had gone a little disappointed she never got to meet this new friend Antonio was constantly raving about Antonio hung his head and muttered "He walked home". Both Gabriel and a pretty furious Juan had questioned him about it but Antonio refused to budge. There had been a cold tone in his voice when he was talking to Lovino and he hadn't liked it at all. He was maybe just a little bit angry. He had liked cuddling so closely to his friend as odd as it sounded and he had loved spending so much time with Lovino since school started. Lovino was pissy and mean sometimes but Antonio could tell Lovino didn't hate him or anything. This time Antonio wasn't so sure.

This entire fight was stupid and confusing. He had managed to get Lovi mad at him in less than a minute...Antonio wished he'd said something to keep his friend in his house so he didn't currently have to be worried about it. He had called his friend a total of 32 times before he figured he was just getting annoying and an annoyed Lovi would be even less likely to forgive him.

Antonio sighed sitting in his room. That whole thing was like way out of hand. He shouldn't have gotten mad it's totally normal for someone to _not _want to be hugged by someone. Especially someone as annoying as Antonio knew Lovino found him. He should have acted more normal and maybe no forced Lovino into being is friend. Oh my god what if Lovino didn't even want to be his friend anyways...

Why did that thought hurt so much?

Antonio had lost friends before, who hadn't. Sometimes he even felt like he was growing apart from Gilbert and Francis and they were his closest friends...But this boy, who he met when he was little, played with for a week and then reunited with a month ago and said boy didn't even realize it...And yet he felt a sharp pain in his chest everytime he tried to picture Lovino not waiting for his grumbling about having to save a seat on the bus. The idea of it just made Antonio want to start crying. Lovino...

He blinked a couple times and stared at himself in the mirror.

Had he ever taken an interest in girls? At all? He didn't think so. Closest he'd ever gotten to liking a girl was this girl from Belgium named Bella who was in his 5th grade class but he never grew the balls to ask her out or anything so she start dating some other kid Antonio wasn't completely sure who. His mother had always told him she'd love him even if he _was _gay and if Antonio's slightly disturbing chain of thought was correct Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, one of the best soccer players since 1st grade, always the fastest kid in the class, 1/3 of one of the most troublesome groups in the school...was gay...Antonio knew that maybe it shouldn't be such a surprise. Gil and Francis were gay and had known for quite some time, Antonio even used to tease them about getting together themselves which had always grossed the pair out quite a bit. Gilbert always shrieked and stated it would be like marrying Ludwig. Antonio smiled slightly at the memory.

W-Wait...

Why had he come to this realization when he was thinking about Lovino...?

N-No...Oh crap...

Antonio was in love with Lovino.

* * *

Gilbert and Francis hadn't spoken since Francis had gone home. Gilbert was pretty lonely. Toni was busy with his own stupid Lovi problems and Gilbert's other friends Elizabeta and Roderich had just started dating and if you've ever been around a lovey dovey couple for very long then your lucky because it is one of the top ten things Gilbert finds incredibly annoying. The Albino doubted he'd be able to survive this unawesomely boring Sunday. He sighed, at least he had won Birdie with Francis yesterday. Francis was many things but Gilbert doubted he'd break that, plus Francis was a good guy contrary to popular belief so Gilbert had no doubt he'd find someone. Of course nobody better than Birdie because the Prussian was convinced there was nobody better than the Canadian in all the world.

Still Gilbert was lonely...

He sighed, Birdie _had _given Gilbert his phone number a few days ago at school...Maybe Gilbert could just suck up all those stupid teenage fears and be the awesome person he was. Which did include talking to Birdie without freezing up. Gilbert shouldn't be acting like some stupid girl or something, lately whenever he'd talked to Matthew he'd gotten some sort of jittery fear that just made the Prussian mad. He was awesome not scared of stupid shit like talking to the boy he had a crush on.

He picked up his cellphone and almost immediately Antonio called.  
Gilbert mumbled something that may have been 'thank the lord' or 'fuck you Toni'...or maybe both...and picked up the phone.  
"Hey Tonio what's up?" Gilbert asks  
"Gilbert...I'm gay"

Needless to say that was a pretty fun conversation

* * *

"Wait your gay?" Gilbert exclaims "But you had a crush on Bella and stuff so I thought you were straight or maybe bisexual but-"  
"That wasn't a real crush" Antonio mutters  
"Well how did you find out?" Gilbert questions "You have to find out because of someone like I found out because I had a crush on you and-"  
"Wait you had a crush on me"  
"Whaaaaat no way"  
"But you just said-"  
"Let's move on shall we!" Gilbert says nervously  
"OK..." Antonio says slightly freaked out "And I have a crush on Lovi"  
"Oh wow that's going to be difficult" Gilbert laughs "Having a crush on a friend is going to make things a million times more awkward"  
"What!" Antonio exclaims "I don't want anything to be awkward after Lovi forgives me!"

"What?"  
"You got into a fight with him?"  
"Yep. Then I realized I loved him"  
"Toni...No offense...BUT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!"

* * *

Lovino woke up Sunday morning a bit annoyed. Feli and Mr. Vargas had gone to church without him, whether it was to simply let him sleep or because they had forgotten him Lovino didn't know but the Italian was still pissed off. He didn't even like church that much but it would still be an OK distraction.

Instead Lovino decided to distract himself by calling Alfred.  
"LOVINO THANK GOD!" the American shouted the second Lovino called  
"H-How did you pick up the phone so fast bastard!" Lovino exclaimed  
"I was about to call you anyways!" Alfred exclaims terrified  
"Why?" Lovino asks "What did you do? Are we going to get in trouble with the police again?"  
"That was only partly because you befriended the leader of the Italian mafia on Facebook..." Alfred muttered "And no it's nothing like that"  
"Then what's wrong idiot?" Lovino asks  
"This is going to be kinda awkward..."  
"What?"  
"I'm gay"

Lovino dropped the phone in shock.

About half a minute later he recovered and picked it up.  
"...Your gay?" Lovino questioned  
"Y-Yeah..." Alfred's voice shook  
"How do you know...?" Lovino asks quietly  
"I just woke up" Alfred said in a deadly serious voice  
"How does that mean your gay?" Lovino asks  
"Well you see I had a dream...About Arthur...and I..." Alfred's voice is getting softer and softer which is honestly a strange occurrence "...Kissed him..."  
"I...Uh...Oh..." Lovino says quietly "...M-Maybe it was just a dream"  
He heard the discomfort in Alfred's voice "No...Lovi...I'm gay and I like Alfred"  
Lovino doesn't respond for a few minutes "I...Alfred I don't care, it's fine, you'll be fine"  
"What if Arthur isn't gay though?" Alfred whines  
"Your a brilliant person _don't worry__" _Lovino growls  
"Haha Lovi you do care" Alfred laughed  
"N-No bastard I just don't want you to be all depressed" Lovino shouts  
"That means you care"  
"Shut up bastard"


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY FREAKING GOD YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I have over 1,000 views on this story now so I'm now going to give you all the countries on the list in order on the most views for the heck of it**

**1) America  
2) United Kingdom/Britain  
3) Canada  
4) Isle of Man (Today I learned about a new country!)  
5) Italy  
6) Poland  
7) Phillipines  
8) Belgium  
9) Germany  
10) Australia  
11) Denmark  
12) France  
13) Finland  
14) Sweden  
15) Brunei Darussalam (Today I learned another new country!)  
16) Columbia  
17) Singapore  
18) Taiwan  
19) Indonesia  
20) Japan  
21) Brazil  
22) Puerto Rico  
23) Malaysia  
24) Spain  
25) Mexico  
26) Austria  
27) Venezuela  
28) Czech Revar (I feel so bad for not knowing 3 countries on this list ^-^")  
29) Vietnam  
30) Chile**

**So once again enjoy and to the one reviewer who made fanart DawnSketchthepony I would love to see it sometime you are officially awesome :D!  
I seriously love you all!  
**

* * *

Lovino took a deep breath and got on the bus. He knew that Antonio wasn't there yet but he got on about 5 minutes after the Italian did so it wouldn't be long until Lovino would have to stop avoiding the problem which he rather preferred. He sat in silence staring out the window worriedly. Carlos was sitting a few seats back staring at him but Lovino had learned not to worry ever since Antonio had told on him the Cuban had left Lovino alone except the occasional glare. Juan gets on the bus first, the first thing he does is sit behind Lovino which he almost never does, Antonio looks nervously at Lovino before sitting a few seats behind him. As usual Gabriel is nowhere to been seen.

"Lovino you hurt my brother" Juan growled  
"What?" Lovino turns  
"You hurt him badly" Juan exclaims "After you left he didn't eat that much and he was very upset, I heard him keep calling you and I'm not buying that bullshit story that your grandfather called and made you come home early so you'd better apologize or just leave Toni the fuck alone"  
Lovino looks up, he'd never heard Juan in the short time he'd known him speak like that.  
"We had a pointless fight" Lovino shrugged "It'll clear itself up"  
"_Apologize or else_" Juan warned smiling venomously before turning and putting in his earbuds.

Lovino looked over to Antonio whose entire face brightened when the Italian's eyes landed on him. Lovino smiled a bit and Antonio's face split in half with a smile.

Juan meanwhile gave Lovino a death glare that was a clear warning _'hurt my brother and I will take your head and twist it off'_.

* * *

Matthew felt like a deer. Wandering through the hallways being hunted. He hadn't seen Francis or Gilbert all morning and it just didn't seem normal not to be tackled with the sudden shock of attention. He walked to his locker, put his stuff away, took out his binder and walked around for a bit.  
"ALFRED!"  
Matthew turned around his eyes growing wide, Carlos was standing there with an almost murderous expression.  
"I-I'm Matthew!" Matthew squeaked  
"Don't play dumb with me Alfred!" Carlos bellowed "Come with me you little wimp"  
Matthew whimpered "I-I'm his brother!"

"Sophomores really keep catching you try to beat someone up, you should be more careful"

Matthew looked up at the familiar voice, Carlos just bolted.

"Birdie are you OK?" Gilbert asks helping Matthew pick up the papers and folders that had fallen out of his binder when he was grabbed  
"I'm fine" Matthew smiled "Thanks Gil"  
"No problem it would be totally unawesome if my little Birdie got hurt" Gilbert smiled then his eyes widened and he turned away his entire face red  
_Haha...Um...Did he just call me his..? _Matthew wondered  
"H-Hey Birdie, Toni, Francis, my friends Liz and Roddy and some of your freshman friends are going to go to the movies later want to come?" Gilbert asks his face turning a bit redder as he said it  
Matthew laughed "Gilbert your bright red"  
"Oh - hahahahaha - it's just a little...hot?" Gilbert said nervously  
"Not really..." Matthew sighed "But sure I'll come"  
Gilbert grinned wildly recovering from whatever was wrong earlier "Alright, I'll bring you to your next class so you don't get hurt again what is it?"  
"Music" Matthew replied biting his lip, it was sort of embarrassing having to have an escort  
"Alright, there's something I need to talk to you about on the way there anyways" Gilbert says

"WHAT?!" Matthew exclaimed standing outside the music room  
"Please don't tell Lovino and I seriously hope your not homophobic or anything!" Gilbert half yelled shoving his hand on top of Matthew's mouth to shut him up "But I do want Toni and Lovi to be happy if they do get together so I really seriously need some help" he takes his hand of Matthew's mouth "OK?"  
"It's fine Gil" Matthew says grinning "Lovino is gay whether he knows it or not plus I am too" he blushed a bit at the last part, he hadn't even told his own brother that why on earth was he telling Gilbert "Is Antonio inviting Lovino to the movies?"  
Gilbert nodded "But they got into a fight over the weekend so I don't know what the result of that will be"  
"Lovino will probably say yes" Matthew shrugged "He's not going to throw friends away...but he does have some issues..."  
Gilbert raised an eyebrow "Like what?"  
"When Lovino was in 1st grade he moved here from Italy" Matthew replied "His parents had dumped him with his grandfather when he was very young because they didn't want him or Feli, for the first year he wouldn't talk to anyone and when he finally did he would only become friends with Alfred and I. He never told us why until 5th grade. Before Lovino moved here his Mother came to visit him" Matthew paused looking sad "And it didn't turn out well...They ended up fighting and she ended up telling Lovino she hated him and regretted his birth and his brother would always be better and due to being abandoned and told that plus the fact the grandfather obviously likes Feli better Lovino doesn't trust people that easily and after getting into a fight Lovino isn't very likely to trust Antonio all that quickly again"  
Gilbert looked shocked "Well his mom is a bitch, we'll both do what we can...Do you have some sort of an evil plan"  
Matthew smirked and nodded "You'll see~" then he walked into the classroom.

He froze as he walked a few steps in...It was just a tiny whisper but Matthew still heard it "oh mein gott he's so hot"


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a note I'm going to be writing another story called House of Hetalia which is going to be a House of Anubis/Hetalia Crossover so look out for that :D! (It's the first one on this website :D!)...And if I used your character's name...SORRY XD I just googled names of already existing characters but they're not supposed to be yours xD but I'm glad people know I didn't make up the names on my own :D!**

**Sorry it took me a while to update...OVER A WEEK D:...some seriously annoying shiz it happening in my life and I just didn't have time. Hope ya guys understand.**

* * *

"Hey Lovi!"  
Lovino turned around to see Antonio behind him.  
"Antonio why are you at my locker?" Lovino sighed "You've got your own class to get to"  
"I know" Antonio shrugged "But I wanted to see if you were still mad at me after Saturday and you smiled at me on the bus so I thought maybe..."  
"Maybe." Lovino sighed finally "Your brother threatened me..."  
"Juan?" Antonio's eyes got wide "But he's so sweet!"  
"Apparently not to friends that hurt your feelings..." Lovino mutters  
"He's a freaking awesome brother but nobody should hurt my poor little Lovi's feelings" Antonio exclaimed hugging Lovino  
"L-Let go!" Lovino yelled a bit more flustered than usual _did Antonio just call me **his**__Lovino?_  
For once Antonio listened "So can we please just not fight that whole thing was completely stupid"  
Lovino sighed "Sure, whatever, I could care less bastard"  
Antonio grinned "W-Well thanks Lovi!"  
"Whatever" Lovino replied though he was very _very _thankful it seemed Antonio wasn't that mad at him, he should have just let the whole "dramatic" thing slide it wasn't even that big a deal...  
"S-So Lovi" Antonio said, he looked nervous but Lovino assumed it was just the post fight jitters or something "G-Gilbert, Francis, some of the f-freshman, s-some of Gilbert's friends and I were going to see a m-movie want to come"  
"Your voice is shaking really badly" Lovino laughed  
"So c-can you come?" Antonio asked  
"Spend _more _time with you?" Lovino asked raising an eyebrow "Sounds stupid"  
Antonio's face fell, Lovino internally flinched, he really hated it when Antonio wasn't smiling, i-it just looked weird, not like he cared about that stupid tomato bastard's feelings or anything...  
"O-Ok Lovi bye" Antonio smiled but Lovino could tell it was forced  
He frowned slightly, he really didn't like this. Antonio being unhappy just seemed unnatural. Was the apocalypse coming!?  
"Si!" Lovino said after a few seconds "Whatever I'll come you stupid tomato bastard but I'm not going to have fun"  
Antonio's face lit up "YAY! Thanks Lovi!"  
Then he tackled his friend to a locker, Lovino could have sworn he blushed a bit after the hug was forced away...Was Antonio feeling alright? NOT THAT LOVINO CARED!

* * *

Francis couldn't look at Matthew, he couldn't look at Gilbert, this was so damn hard.

It wasn't fair.

He should have told Arthur's mom he had crazy sex dreams about her son...Arthur wasn't even that bad looking however annoying as Francis found the freshman the frenchman couldn't deny that much.

B-But he'd just lost the cute little Matthew to his best friend...And if they became a couple he'd have to watch them be all mushy and coupley. He flinched at the idea. What if he never found love at all? He sighed and continued walking down the hall only to bump into a trio.  
"O-Ouch!" Francis grunted slamming his head into a locker  
"Your OK, da?" a voice asks "If I get sent to the office for giving another person a concussion my mother will kill me so you are alright, _da?_"  
"Ivan he bumped into you it wasn't your fault!" replies a timid voice  
Francis blinks and looks up to recognize three freshman that Matthew (internal flinch) occasionally hung out with.  
"Oui I'm fine" Francis says rubbing his head  
"OMG! Your Francis!" a blonde boy with admittingly nice hair exclaims "You hang out with that albino boy Mattie talks about so often!"  
Francis felt tears come to his eyes but he smiles "Yeah nice to meet you"  
"I'm Felix" he says smiling "This is Toris" he points to a boy with long brown hair "And that's Ivan" he points to the large russian boy that originally bumped into Francis  
"Nice to meet you" Francis says smiling  
"A-Are you crying?" Toris asks shrinking slightly behind Ivan  
"Non I'm fine" Francis smiles  
"We could take you to the nurse, da?" Ivan says "If your head hurts you should"  
"Al-Alright" Francis nods  
Ivan takes the older boy's wrist "Felix, Toris you can get to class, da?"  
"O-Okay" Toris smiles "See you later Ivan"  
"Yeah bye" Felix replies pulling Toris away

* * *

Lovino yawns, Math class was so boring. Alfred kept poking him, it was _very _annoying but Lovino was sure if he yelled at the idiot to stop the teacher wouldn't be too happy with him.  
"Lovino...Lovinoooo...Looooviiiiiinooooo!" Alfred whispers  
"Shut it bastard I'm trying to pay attention" Lovino hissed back angrily  
"Lovino I need to talk to you" Alfred sighs "Antonio."  
"What about the stupid tomato bastard?" Lovino asks frowning slightly wondering what Alfred had to say about his annoying friend  
"Do you like him?" Alfred asks  
Lovino cracked his pencil.  
"What the fuck hamburger bastard! I'm straight unlike your lazy ass!" Lovino whispered back angrily  
Alfred laughed lightly "Lovino you've known him for a month and you've already taken your walls down, it took me one or two years for me to manage to do this"  
"Wh-Whatever bastard" Lovino snarled  
"So you don't have any feelings for Antonio at all?" questioned Alfred  
"None whatsoever" Lovino replied "Now shut up"

Why did those words hurt Lovino so much?


	12. Chapter 12

**So anyways I was going to post this a couple days ago but instead my internet decided to break so I am SOOOOO sorry guys. I also just wanted to get this little thing off my chest in case this seems a bit depressing just so you know. So a couple of days ago I went to a therapist like person who told me with Social Anxiety which in case you didn't know whenever I talk to people it makes me want to break down crying because I'm afraid they're going to judge me. I always felt this way but I figured it was normal but apparently it's not _...So anyways I told someone who I was pretty close to and hoped they wouldn't tell anyone and she posted it on Instagram telling the world I had social anxiety...I got her to delete it but ever since then everyone has been asking about it and it's not making the social anxiety any better and I just feel like shit...Soooo I tried not to make this sad or anything even though I'm not feeling so great right now but hey happens to everyone right?**

**Anyways thanks to everyone for reviewing you guys are awesome! **

**Note: The next chapter holds much fun XD**

* * *

"I have called this meeting of the Bad Touch Trio to announce" Gilbert cleared his throat "HOLY FUCK GUYS WE'RE ALL GAY WHO SAW THIS COMING!"  
Antonio sweatdropped "Gilbert...don't yell..."  
"Oui.." Francis replied adjusting the ice pack on his head  
Gilbert grinned "Plus if we don't end up with the guys we like we can all just have a threesome"  
"NO!" Antonio and Francis screamed at the same time

The three had decided to meet up in the bathroom for unknown reasons, all they knew was that Gilbert needed to speak with them over something "really fucking important".

"OK so anyways listen" Gilbert said "I have come up with a totally awesome way to get Birdie to like me and to get Lovino to like Antonio!"  
"I knew you were gay mon ami but you never mentioned you liked Lovino" Francis said raising an eyebrow "He seems a bit annoying and loud and rude an-"  
Antonio punched Francis in the gut.  
"Shut it about Lovi" Antonio muttered looking down  
Gilbert coughed "Well anyways Franny I called you here so that you could see the plan in case you see anyone else you like"  
Francis's face flushed.  
"Have you found another already Francis?" laughed Antonio  
"I'm glad _I _won Birdie" Gilbert glared at his friend "Jerk."  
Francis flushed "Non! Non! Non! It's not like that it's just a bumped into some freshman in the hall and-"  
"One looked appealing to you?" Antonio guessed  
Francis nodded slightly looking down.  
"Which one?" Gilbert asked laughing "That kid Toris acts kinda like Birdie it could be him...Ooh is it Alfred...he's loud but he _looks _like Birdie and-"  
"It's Ivan..." Francis mumbled looking downward  
His two friends stared at their friend horrified.  
"Really?" Gilbert asked "That kid's kinda...uh...crazy?"  
Francis glared "What's your plan oh great Gilbert?"  
"Well you see" Gilbert grinned laughing evilly "Remember how we're going to the movies later..."

* * *

Matthew sat in his music classroom a little frozen only half listening to what the teacher was saying. Of course it didn't really matter, typically, nobody ever noticed him.  
_Gilbert called me hot...God that makes no sense... _Matthew thought _Nobody would ever think that. Nobody would ever have a crush on me...Nobody ever even notices me..._

Matthew sighed and looked at the board clenching his fists. Nothing made any sense anymore. Gilbert probably didn't even mean what he said. He would have said it as a joke. That thought made Matthew a bit more depressed. He really hated being himself...Why couldn't he just be his brother...

He sighed and started thinking about how to get Antonio and Lovino together. His original plan was a little too illegal.

* * *

Lovino ran out of Math class blushing furiously. Alfred was such an asshole. He was messing with his emotions. He was straight, he flirted with girls a lot actually. He never flirted with _boys._ Though he usually wasn't successful with him flirting he still only was ever attracted to girl so that was a thing right...  
"I really like boobs" Lovino muttered  
"What was that?" Lovino stiffened looking up to see that japanese boy Kiku "Did you just say you liked boobs?"  
"N-No!" Lovino squeaked "Of course not! I said I like...noobs! You know...in videogames"  
"Alright Lovino-san" Kiku said quickly "G-Good to know you don't like boobs"  
"W-Well no!" Lovino exclaimed "I love boobs! Boobs are fucking brilliant!"  
"Um...Is this a bad time?" the Chinese boy Yao asked suddenly appearing  
"D-Damn Asians!" Lovino exclaimed "Your all ninjas!"  
"Hai, we are" Kiku laughed  
"E-Erm Kiku...Why are you and Lovino talking about boobs?" Yao asked  
"I...Ermm...Nothing Yao-kun!" exclaimed Kiku  
Lovino slowly backed away before running to lunch.

"Lovi~!"  
Lovino sighed turning around.  
"Toni what are you doing?" Lovino asked "You should go to class"  
Antonio raised an eyebrow causing Lovino to blush _Fuck I sounded nice._  
"So Lovi call your grandpa or something and tell him your going to the movies with us" Antonio said smiling "We're going to walk"  
"Isn't that a fucking long walk?" Lovino sighed  
Antonio shrugged "I guess. But whatever right?" he laughed "Plus it's going to be a pretty big group of people since you know we're not just taking freshmen. We're not some odd freshmen adoption program" he laughed again "So anyways just wait at your locker I'll come get you, Kay?"  
"Alright" Lovino shrugged "Can I go eat now?"  
"Well yeah" Antonio muttered "Cya later Lovi"  
"Ciao" Lovino said walking away

Lovino couldn't deny that Antonio meant a lot to him. He couldn't deny it. Maybe it was just because someone admittingly cool wanted to be his friend. Lovino tried to shrug it off but it was haunting him. He usually didn't connect with people. But something about Antonio just made him automatically open up. It was so ... strange ... this wasn't something he usually did. Maybe love was an explanat- NO! Lovino would _not _be gay. His brother was gay and nobody cared but Lovino was different ... everyone would hate him if he was gay ...

He sighed and kept walking towards the lunch room.

_Alright I have feelings for Antonio. _Lovino shrugged _Whatever. Who cares. He doesn't like me...I'll just...not like him..._

Lovino frowned and left the thought aside hoping he'd have forgotten it by the next time he saw Antonio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooooooooooo anybody else get Pokemon X or Pokemon Y or was that just me lol? Anyways enjoy this chapter it was super fun to write I hope it is fun to read too. And I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I fell into a lake and ruined my I-Phone, my 9 year old sister almost got killed by a dog and my good friend Alexis committed suicide cause she was getting bullied for being gay. But I'm OK and I'm back to writing so let's just get this show back on the road shall we~ (My life currently completely sucks)  
**

**Also I have some fun news. I ordered a Spain Cosplay and wig and they sent my cosplay to the wrong address and they sent me a France wig instead and I have a terrible feeling my Romano is going to be pissed at me for not having the costume in time XD**

**Warning: Also introducing some DenNor, SuFin, Hong Kong x Iceland and Portugal x Seychelles**

* * *

Antonio waited nervously by Lovino's locker. Why wasn't the Italian here yet? Had he forgotten? God Antonio hoped he hadn't forgotten.  
_Nothing has changed genius. He's still the Lovino you've known for like 2 months _Antonio thought _Doesn't even matter I have a crush on him_  
"Sorry bastard Alfred was being a dickhead"  
Antonio almost sighed with relief turning to his friend "Oh, what about?"  
Lovino's face turned bright red and he looked down "Nothing but he's been bothering me about it all day"  
"If you want to talk about it-" Antonio started  
"NO!" Lovino yelled  
Antonio shrunk back "S-Si sorry Lovi" _did I say something_ _weird? _  
"Whatever it's fine" Lovino mutters blushing bright red  
"Lovi you look like a tomato" laughed Antonio trying not to let out his sigh of relief  
Lovino barely looked up "Well come on let's go"  
"It's mostly freshman" Antonio laughed "The only ones you probably won't know are our friends, Liz and Roderich who are a couple, Matthias and Lukas who are _also _a couple, Berwald and Tino, another couple, both of those couples are gay so...yup...Then Gabriel is coming with his girlfriend Michelle"  
"Oh" Lovino said  
"Something wrong?" Antonio asked  
"Nope let's just go" Lovino replied  
"Hey Antonio!"  
Lovino looked back to see what looked like another Alfred with spikey hair dragging a shorter boy who looked very unamused.  
"Oh this is Matthias" explained Antonio pointing to the spikey haired boy "And this is Lukas"  
"Hey!" Matthias grinned "So your Lovino! God Toni won't shut up about you whenever we talk it's always Lovi did this or Lovi said that. God It's sort of annoying. Funny how fast Antonio took to you"  
"Matthias please just shut up" Lukas sighed "Stop suggesting stupid stuff"  
Lovino and Antonio turned red in unison.  
"What was he suggesting?" Lovino sputtered  
"Dunno!" Antonio exclaimed a bit too quickly  
"Let's just go" Lovino muttered looking down embarrassed  
"Good idea" Antonio replied laughing nervously  
"Sorry Matthias is an idiot" Lukas mumbled grinding his teeth together obviously very annoyed with his boyfriend  
"But hey you love me anyways!" Matthias laughed loudly "Now come on guys lets just walk together I don't want anyone to get there before us!"  
"What about Emil and Leon" Lukas protested  
"You mean Wang Jia Long" Antonio laughed  
"What?" Lovino asked "Those are different names bastard and-"  
"He has two names because one is his chinese name or something I don't care so hurry up and lets goooo already!" Matthias shouted  
"I promised to wait for Emil Matthias! He's really nervous about being around Leon's brother at the movies and-" Lukas began  
"Wait who's his brother?" Lovino asked  
"Yao" Lukas replied looking a bit peeved over being interrupted "Emil and Leon are in 8th grade"  
"Oh so we're stooping as low as to hang out with the 8th graders" Antonio snorted  
"So...your just stooping down to being my friend?" Lovino asked  
Antonio jumped "Whaaaat! No way! Your awesome Lovi that's not at all what I meant by that!"  
Lovino sighed "I can get to the movies on my own see you there Toni you wait for your real friend's brother!"  
"Wait Lovi!"

* * *

Gilbert was not in a very comfortable position. To sum it up he was laying on top of Matthew and their faces were practically squished together. It was not however the way Gilbert would have wanted it to be. They were walking through the hallway and some unawesome jerk had pushed him and now...he was um...here...  
"Um...Gil could you please get off me?" Matthew asked blushing furiously  
"S-Sorry Birdie" Gilbert replied blushing an equal shade of red  
"We'd better get going if we don't want to miss the movie" Matthew sighed trying to squirm out from under the albino  
"Yeah..." Gilbert replied standing up quickly and leaning up against a wall trying to regain his awesomeness  
"So we're clear on the plan right?" Matthew asked  
"Ja!" Gilbert replied happily "Mixing together both our totally awesome plans will totally work! We just need to get Liz and Roddy to help out!"  
"As long as Lovino doesn't kill us for trying..." Matthew mumbled  
"Hahahaha he can't kill us"  
"He's friends with the Italian Mafia"  
"...Could you not have mentioned that before?"

* * *

Lovino was lost deep in thought after easily ditching Antonio and walking to the movies alone. It sounded like Antonio had been joking about stooping down low enough to going to the movies with an 8th grader and it did seem like Antonio was one of the few people that actually gave a fuck about him...Lovino sighed. He didn't want to get attached. Sometimes it seemed like nobody liked him at all...Maybe...Maybe the world would just be better if he wasn't there at all. There was all these complicated feelings and then the fact that his only two friends were drifting away from him.  
"I guess I should have expected that from Alfred" Lovino mumbled "he was always more popular...but not Matthew..."

Yeah.

The world would be a much better place without Lovino in it.

_Everyone likes Feli better and Antonio will leave at some point he's just putting up with me he probably just feels bad I was getting bullied and you know something I'm really sick and tired of everything maybe I should just run away or kill myself...Everyone would be much happier without me around anyways _Lovino quickly dismissed his tearful thoughts for later when he realized he was in a public place. Sad thoughts were for times when nobody could see you so your expression didn't really matter. He struggled to set his face back to neutral when he heard a voice. A very quite but very familiar voice.  
"Gil I don't think this is a good idea" Matthew whimpered  
"It's not _that _hard to ask someone out Mattie" Gilbert replied rolling his eyes "You just have to do it before someone else does"  
"I-I guess...But wh-who else is going to ask An-Antonio out...?" Matthew asked timidly  
"Nobody dude!" Gilbert exclaimed "Just go do it!"

Lovino's eyes widen and he stumbled back bumping into someone on the street. He gave an impolite apology and started sprinting towards the movies. No fucking way was _Matthew _going to ask Antonio out! The traitor! How could he do this! It was so horrible what sort of friend was he and...  
Why the fuck did Lovino even care!?  
"Screw it. Until I figure this out nobody is asking Toni out" Lovino muttered _except meeee-SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING INNER VOICE TELLING ME WHAT I REALLY WAN- Wait what?...What I really Wanton...Yeah...I was totally gonna say that._

* * *

Antonio was taking his time moping towards the movies. The second Matthias and Lukas had started to get all weird and lovey dovey as they walked he started to separate from them and now he had no idea where they were. He really hoped Lovino wasn't mad at him again...  
"Hey Roderich you heard about that too right?" Antonio looked up at Elizabeta's familiar voice "I can't believe it...Lovino..Really?"  
Antonio's eyes widened and he hid back into the crowd of people going off to who knows where.  
"Ja I'm quite sure Lovino" Roderich replied running up to stand next to Elizabeta  
"So that freshman is seriously going to ask him out?" Elizabeta asked her tone suddenly serious  
_Wh-What?! Nobody can ask out **my**__Lovi! _  
"For the millionth time I am quite sure Liz" Roderich said laughing slightly  
"OMG! THAT IS SO FREAKING ADORABLE!" Elizabeta squealed gaining a few odd looks "When is he going to ask him out?"  
"At the movies" Roderich replied "Now let's hurry up so we can get there in time"

Oh that was not happening. Not on Antonio's watch.

* * *

"They both look so jealous!" Matthew giggled  
Gilbert grinned "I know right it's awesome!" _he's so cute... _  
"This is totally going to work" Matthew laughed then he paused his face suddenly serious "Hey Gil were you saying something after you brought me to Music earlier?"  
"Kesesesesese...Nope!" Gilbert laughed "What would make you think that"  
Matthew smiled but he seemed a little disappointed "Oh...Ok..." he started to walk away  
"Err...wait...Birdie...I did say something" Gilbert sighed  
Matthew turned around looking a little happier "What did you say?"

This was Gilbert's big chance! No way was he going to mess this up! All he had to do was tell Matthew how he felt right now and he was in the clear! Maybe Matthew even felt the same! The idea of that was almost enough to make Gilbert blurt it out right then and there.

"I just wanted to tell you that you dropped your pencil...I wanted to return it but then I lost it" Gilbert replied lamely  
Matthew frowned and turned around and the frown was immediatly turned upside down. Gilbert had been so nervous it had practically answered his question itself.

Anyways Matthew wasn't missing any pencils.

* * *

Antonio was fuming as he stomped into the movie theater to meet up with the others. This probably had something to do with Gilbert's so called "plan". The albino had just said they would force their crushes to share popcorn with them or something but now Lovino was being asked out by some nameless freshman.  
_Well since I don't know who it is _Antonio thought _I'll just have to isolate Lovino from every freshman other than his brother. And Ludwig. Ludwig is already dating his brother..._

After that Antonio began thinking up stable alibis for when the police came to ask questions about the murdered freshman. Nobody was asking out Lovino.


End file.
